Equinoccio de otoño
by LizzieVidal
Summary: El equinoccio de otoño es una de los momentos más importantes del año ya que en este en el escuela Beaux Arts se lleva a cabo una exposición artística, este año su artista prodigio es Yugi Mutuo, un chico que irradia luz en cada una de sus obras, "El ángel del Lienzo", ¿qué es lo que pasará cuándo Yugi se encuentre con Bakura, "El demonio de los lienzos", su perfecta contraparte?


" _Caos es cuando un ángel se enamora de un demonio"._

El equinoccio de otoño era una de los pocos momentos del año a los que se les ponía la mira en el mundo artístico, la comunidad de _Beaux Arts_ de París era una de las que solía apreciar el cambio de estación y brindaba una gran exposición de arte en honor a este.

Un gran número de artistas eran invitados a una magna velada a puertas cerradas para dar a conocer las obras de algunos artistas famosos con referencia a la época que estaba comenzando, durante esta, cada año, se daba a conocer un pequeño número de artistas nuevos que tenían el gusto de encantar a las personas con su arte.

Otoño, una estación maravillosa y mágica con un toque de vejez impregnada en sus faldas en la que bañaba las hojas de los árboles con colores cálidos con tonalidades amarillas, rojizas, anaranjadas y cafés, también comenzaba a sentirse la presencia de un fuerte y fresco visto, esto era lo que se buscaba representar en cada una de las obras que estaban expuestas en las paredes del salón de _Beaux Arts_ donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

La celebración había comenzado en punto de las nueve de la noche, desde las ocho treinta, infinidad de reconocidos pintores del momento habían hecho acto de presencia en el lugar, mucho más temprano habían llegado el nuevo sequito de artistas que se darían a conocer gracias a sus lienzos esa noche.

El anfitrión del evento hizo acto de presencia en el estrado para dar la bienvenida a todos y a cada uno de los magníficos invitados a la exclusiva velada, les había hecho la cordial invitación para recorrer los pasillos y admirar los lienzos de cada uno de sus artistas.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, me complace tener el honor de inaugurar esta sublime exposición en donde podrán disfrutar de las obras más exquisitas de nuestros artistas, también durante la noche se darán a conocer nuevos artistas que han comenzado a encantar la pupila por sus expresiones en sus lienzos, ahora los invito cordialmente a recorrer la galería expuesta para ustedes y disfrutar de la velada.

Entre los nuevos artistas se encontraba un chico de una hermosa piel nívea, cabello tricolor ascendente y por ojos era poseedor de unas encantadoras joyas amatistas, Yugi Mutou era su nombre, él estaba estudiando su último año en el _Beaux Arts_ , él se había convertido en uno de los principales artistas del momento, sus profesores quedaban encantados con la belleza de su técnica, cada uno de sus lienzos podría reflejar una perfecta luz y suavidad emanando por cada pincelada de la obra, los sentimientos del tricolor se podían leer sutilmente sin necesidad de prestar demasiada atención al lienzo y eso era algo que casi ningún pintor lograba, pero él si, por eso era el momento de descubrirlo ante la comunidad artística como un prodigio.

La noche comenzó a avanzar mientras el tricolor se encontraba cerca de la mesa de postres platicando amenamente con uno de sus mejores amigos de la escuela, André Signoret, un chico un poco más alto que él de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, mientras esperaba por su momento de gloria al ser presentado oficialmente a la comunidad de artística.

Varios artistas se encontraban reunidos en el lugar, algunos mucho más famosos que otros, Yugi comenzó a recorrer la galería junto a su amigo André para conocer el estilo de sus demás compañeros y también para admirar los cuadros de algunos grandes artistas, los lienzos colgados de manera orgullosa en las paredes eran presumidos por sus artistas, sin embargo había un lienzo a mitad de la galería que no estaba siendo expuesto por su dueño, el tricolor se acercó a este, al hacerlo sintió una vorágine de sensaciones recorrerle el cuerpo, nunca antes una obra de arte había causado esa sensación en él, tanto había llamado su atención que sentía a necesidad de conocer al pintor de tan magnífica obra, pero nadie aparecía por el lugar para reclamarla, varios artistas se paseaban frente al lienzo musitando cosas sobre el artista tras el que el tricolor no podía ignorar.

—Según tengo entendido el artista dueño de este lienzo no pudo asistir porque tenía otra galería en su ciudad -Escuchó mencionar a una artista joven.

—Sí, pero tengo entendido que él prometió hacer todo por asistir, es muy injusto que no podamos conocerlo una vez más -La segunda artista mantenía tatuada una mueca de inconformidad en el rostro.

—Ojalá pueda llegar, aunque sea tarde, me encantaría poder ver lo guapo que es -Ese comentario hizo sonreír al tricolor, que poco profesionalismo el suyo al preferir a un artista solo por su físico y no por su arte, sin embargo, su arte era perfecto, seguramente el artista debía ser alguien igual.

El tricolor seguía admirando la obra de arte frente a él mientras trataba de imaginar cómo sería el artista tras tan sublime creación, a simple vista era un cuadro sombrío con un toque de misticismo, los colores y la técnica empleada daban un sentimiento de melancolía en el lienzo era una tarde en otoño en la ciudad de Londres.

—Yugi, vas a desgastar ese cuadro si lo sigues mirando tanto -Las palabras de André devolvieron a Yugi a la realidad, este había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya no sabía cuantos minutos llevaba observando el cuadro.

—Lo sé, lo siento, solo que, es magnífico -El tricolor miraba embelesado el cuadro frente a él.

—Parece que tú también como muchos, has caído entre las garras del demonio -El rubio sonrió burlescamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? -Las palabras de André habían desconcertado por completo al chico de los ojos amatistas.

—Este artista es bien conocido por enamorar a las personas con su arte sombrío y misterioso, a pesar de que pudieran transmitirte sensaciones muy profundas y que tendrías que sentir un sentimiento de melancolía algo raro pasa que terminas encantado con el arte y sintiéndote de alguna manera feliz, por eso mismo la comunidad artística le dio el seudónimo de Demonio por lograr encantar con ese arte que no cualquiera es capaz de realizar.

—Me encantaría conocer al artista -Ahora más que nunca el tricolor estaba convencido de que debía conocer a la persona tras esa obra.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, este artista vive en Londres y hoy debía venir a presentarlos a ustedes, pero debido a otra galería que se expondría en su ciudad no pudo asistir, si hubieras venido el año anterior conmigo hubieras podido conocerlo -Esas palabras sofocaron el corazón del tricolor, el año anterior él no había estado presente en la exposición del equinoccio de otoño debido a que había estado pasando por un cuadro depresivo debido a una abrupta separación con un idiota que solo lo lastimaba.

—¡Entonces tú lo viste! ¡Dime como es! -El tricolor se sentía mal de haberse perdido la gran oportunidad de conocerlo y se reprendía mentalmente por no haber asistido, pero ya nada podía hacer, ahora solo le quedaba preguntar por el artista que lo había cautivado con su lienzo.

—Bueno, es joven, pero eso sí, es algo mayor que nosotros, nos llevará tal vez… cuatro años, es alto, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son de color café y posee una albina y larga cabellera.

—Debe ser realmente alguien atractivo -El oji-amatista se había hecho una imagen del artista en base a la descripción dada por su amigo.

—Claro que lo es, por eso mismo tiene fama de casanova, no hay una sola mujer en este mundo que no caiga rendida a sus pies y claro también hay que decir que varios chicos han sucumbido ante sus encantos, no te digo que es un demonio, el apodo no es solo por su arte, dicen las malas lenguas que también se debe a que es capaz de hechizar con su seducción a todos los que estén a su paso.

—Entiendo… -El oji-amatista entendió que debía ser así, ¿qué artista reconocido y que aparte de todo fuera atractivo no era así?, claro, había una que otra excepción, pero la mayoría eran así.

—Como sea es hora de ir a la sala principal, la mención de los nuevos artistas va a comenzar -André le sonrió a su amigo que se había quedado pensativo y perdido un momento.

—Sí, claro, vamos -El tricolor regresó su mirada una vez más al lienzo antes de emprender su camino de regreso.

El oji-amatista y otros cuatro artistas se colocaron a un lado del estrado y del anfitrión para que comenzara la presentación, había comenzado solo la introducción cuando las puertas del salón fueron abiertas abruptamente haciendo que el anfitrión cortara tajantemente sus palabras y dejando ver a un hombre alto, de piel nívea, cabellera albina alborotada de una interesante manera y poseedor de unos ojos color chocolate amargo que terminaron por derretir al tricolor, la mirada del hombre ante ellos era seductora y segura, se pudo escuchar un suspiro a coro de las mujeres del público.

—Disculpen la elegante demora -El albino mencionó esas palabras con su grave y masculina voz, y una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros señor Bakura! -El anfitrión se dirigió rápidamente hacia él para estrechar su mano -Damas y caballeros el artista Akefia Bakura ha llegado, ahora él presentará a las nuevas promesas en el mundo artístico -Él era el artista que había cautivado a Yugi, este sintió como la taquicardia comenzó a invadirlo, su corazón latía a miles de revoluciones por segundo, el hombre frente a él era inclusive más atractivo de lo que había imaginado, prontamente se encontró siendo parte del sequito de muchachitas enamoradas que suspiraban embelesadas por el albino.

—Será todo un honor para mí -Dirigió sus palabras al anfitrión mientras miraba a los chicos junto al estrado, miró a cada uno detenidamente, sin embargo, cuando la mirada chocolate amargo se encontró con la amatista algo pasó, los ojos de ambos irradiaron un extraño brillo.

—Por favor señor Bakura, pase al estrado para comenzar -El anfitrión le sonrió y este pasó al lugar indicado, entre el público se encontraban algunos periodistas tratando de capturar imágenes perfectas del gran artista Akefia Bakura, la mejor promesa artística de Londres.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, me complace estar esta magnífica noche con todos ustedes, como algunos saben, tenía una exposición en una galería de Londres, al finalizar me dirigí a este lugar, pensé que no llegaría, pero aquí estoy, algo tarde, pero las mejores cosas tardan en llegar -Esas palabras hicieron reír a los presentes y suspirar mucho más a varias personas del público -Ahora me complace presentarles a cinco jóvenes promesas de _Beaux Arts._

Rápidamente el albino comenzó a presentar a los cuatro chicos que estaban antes del tricolor, el momento se estaba llegando, Yugi por una parte se sentía feliz, el artista que admiraba lo presentaría y ahora conocería su nombre, pero también estaba algo nervioso.

— _Tranquilo Yugi, solo es cuestión de dar un paso al frente y una leve reverencia, no debes hacer más_ -Una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento inundaba la mente del oji-amatista, cada segundo comenzaba a ponerse mucho más nervioso que el anterior.

—Ahora es momento de presentarles a un artista en especial, me impresiona mencionar que ha sido nombrado como el ángel de los lienzos por el comité de artes, su nombre es Yugi Mutou, es el artista más prodigioso de esta escuela, debo confesar que me tomé la molestia de pedir que me mostraran sus obras antes de presentarlo aquí ante todos ustedes y debo felicitarlo por haberme dejado fascinado, los presentes aquí tienen conocimiento de que mi estilo es sombrío y misterioso, mis lienzos reflejan sutilmente mis vivencias y saben que también soy asiduo amante de artistas que siguen el mismo estilo que yo, pero al ver los cuadros de este pequeño ángel quedé encantado con la luz que irradian sus lienzos, realmente sentí una vorágine de emociones al verlos, es indescriptible lo que sentí porque no hay palabras para expresar lo que me pasó al contemplar su arte, Yugi Mutou, realmente llegarás a ser grande, tengo muchas expectativas puestas en tu persona -El albino le sonreía al tricolor que se encontraba plasmado por las palabras que había escuchado, ¿cómo era posible que al albino le pasara lo mismo que a él al ver un cuadro de este?, Bakura hizo un ademán para que el tricolor pasara al estrado a acompañarlo y para que diera algunas palabras.

El oji-amatista lentamente se acercó hasta estar a su lado, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, por un momento la vergüenza que sentía Yugi había pasado y se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hablar.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es un verdadero honor ser presentado por el artista que me dejó cautivado por su lienzo _"Tarde de otoño en Londres"_ , debo admitir que yo también quedé prendado de su estilo de arte a pesar de que sea muy diferente al mío, también he de admitir que no era consciente del nombre que se me había otorgado por el comité de artes, supongo que mi arte al ser perfectamente opuesto al del señor Bakura pueden considerarme un ángel, a pesar de ser tan diferentes existe una perfecta coalición entre las sombras y la luz -Bakura sonrió ladinamente al escuchar esas palabras -Agradezco a todos los que están creyendo en mí, pero debo agradecerle especialmente al señor Bakura por tener tan inusual y congraciante fe en mí, espero poder llenar sus expectativas con mis futuras obras, gracias -Antes de que el tricolor pudiera bajar del estrado Bakura lo tomó de la cintura para que ambos posarán juntos en las fotografías que seguramente saldrían impresas en el periódico de la mañana siguiente.

—¿Te imaginas un cuadro entre ellos dos? -Se escuchó cuestionar a una de las jóvenes artistas del público.

—La perfecta coalición entre luz y oscuridad de la que hablaba el joven Mutou, sería un verdadero placer verla plasmada en una obra de arte -Mencionó una chica más, emocionada.

—Una obra de arte creada por los dos -Mencionó Bakura sonriéndole a Yugi ladinamente sin soltarlo un solo momento, su perfecta sonrisa y la cercanía de ambos estaba provocando que el tricolor comenzara a apenarse, él también estaba comenzando a sucumbir ante la seducción del demonio Bakura.

—Vaya, eso sería todo un honor para mí -Yugi intentaba responder de una manera segura, no podía ser tan transparente conforme a lo que estaba sintiendo al tener a Bakura aferrado a su cintura.

—Esta exposición terminará pronto, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a beber algo? -Esa invitación podría significar muchas cosas, Yugi sintió un hueco en el estómago, si aceptaba… ¿sólo tomarían algo y después sería la despedida o que pasaría?

—Me encantaría -Yugi sabía que era mucho mejor decir que si, aunque se estuviese muriendo del miedo a dar una respuesta negativa y reprenderse por ello toda la vida, el albino sonrió orgullosamente, él tricolor sin saberlo lo había cautivado mucho más que solo con sus lienzos.

—Antes vayamos a recorrer la galería, te mostraré algunas de mis obras que tienen en este lugar -Yugi sonrió asintiendo con su mirada iluminada, conocería otras obras de Bakura y eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

Después de las fotografías de la prensa ambos se dirigieron a una sección apartada de la galería, era una pared entintada donde se exponían siete lienzos, el oji-amatista al verlos quedó mucho más cautivado, claro, solo si eso podía ser posible, no entendía como nunca había puesto atención a esa sección anteriormente.

—Esto es impresionante señor Bakura -Yugi miraba cada detalle de los lienzos frente a él, pero uno había llamado principalmente su atención.

—Solo dime Bakura -La sexy voz del albino lograba hacer que la piel del tricolor se piloerectara.

—De acuerdo Bakura -Los labios del tricolor se sentían raros al tutear al albino, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba para nada, eso lo hacía sentir con una mayor confianza.

—Bien y dime Yugi, ¿cuál de mis cuadros te gusta más? -Cuestionó mirando detenidamente al chico frente a él.

—Debo decir que _"Seducción demoniaca"_ -Le respondió sonriendo, el lienzo mostraba una sección pintada con un cielo y bajo este algo semejante a penumbras, también se mostraba un diván en el que se mostraba un demonio sobre un ángel siendo seducido por el primero, el demonio mantenía su mano derecha en el abdomen del ángel mientras lamia sensualmente el cuello de este, sin duda era una pieza erótica e inigualable, el tricolor se avergonzó al hacer esa selección al recordar el seudónimo de ambos.

—Esa fue mi primer obra -Bakura sonrió satisfecho al escuchar la respuesta del tricolor.

—Es excelente -Las palabras del tricolor eran suaves y trataba de no mirar al albino.

—Lo dice quien pinta obras mucho mejores -Refutó el albino sonriendo -Bueno, ahora que has podido conocer un poco más de mí, es hora de ir por ese trago.

—Claro, iré por mi chaqueta y en seguida te veo -El albino asintió y vio marchar al tricolor en dirección de la estancia principal.

—Con que " _Seducción demoniaca",_ querido ángel, has visto tu futuro en este lienzo -El albino mencionó aquellas palabras con seguridad, claro el chico lo había cautivado por completo, aunque Bakura no se refería exactamente a la aseveración del cuadro, quitando todo el erotismo de lado, el albino quería que Yugi le perteneciera a él, completamente y solo a él, nunca antes alguien había provocado algún sentimiento de ese estilo en él, ganas de permanecer a su lado por siempre y así poder admirarlo cada día, Bakura nunca antes se había sentido como se estaba sintiendo esa noche -Tal vez él es el indicado -Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de todo, este tenía que asegurarse si era así, si realmente Yugi era el indicado para él y eso lo comprendería mejor una vez que fueran a algún bar y hablaran sobre ellos.

En otro lado del salón Yugi llegó junto a André quien lo miró impresionado.

—Vaya pensé que el señorito ya se había marchado -Una sonrisa maliciosa se implantó en los labios del rubio.

—No, pero ahora sí me voy -Yugi estaba algo impaciente por ir a encontrarse con el albino nuevamente.

—¿Tan temprano?, aún no es ni media noche -El rubio realmente se extrañó de la actitud de su amigo, era su noche, no tenía por qué irse de la exposición.

—Saldré a tomar algo con Akefia Bakura -Respondió sonriendo feliz.

—Con el demonio Bakura, un ángel indefenso a merced de un demonio, no quiero saber cómo terminará eso, bueno la verdad si -Mencionó burlescamente.

—Cállate, solo hablaremos de arte -Al tricolor lo había inundado un suave sonrojo en sus níveas mejillas.

—Sí, hablen de arte y si pueden hagan arte -Yugi entendió perfectamente lo que le quiso dar a entender, eso provocó que su sonrojo se incrementara.

—Nos veremos el lunes en la escuela -Yugi daba gracias que la exposición había sido en viernes por la noche así podría desvelarse sin la preocupación de ir a la escuela al otro día.

—Ya quiero que sea lunes -André seguía con una sonrisa socarrona, Yugi solo tomó su chaqueta que estaba en la silla junto a su amigo y se marchó para encontrarse al albino.

El tricolor pensaba justamente en las palabras de André, _"un ángel indefenso a merced de un demonio,"_ además, con lo atraído que se sentía por él no estaba seguro de qué pasaría y peor aún con lo que su amigo le había dicho del albino.

Yugi se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada pensando que Bakura estaría esperándolo ahí, sus suposiciones habían sido correctas.

—Perdona la demora -Bakura lo miró con una sonrisa asintiendo.

—Descuida, no pasa nada -Yugi asintió a sus palabras y ambos se dirigieron a la calle principal, en esta se encontraba aparcado un precioso Mustang Rocket en un elegante color negro.

—¿Es tu auto? -Cuestionó el tricolor impresionado.

—Sí, es bonito, ¿no? -El albino sacó la llave para remover los seguros y abrirle la puerta del copiloto al tricolor.

—Mucho más que bonito -Mencionó algo avergonzado por la acción del albino, subió al auto y Bakura cerró la puerta tras él, posteriormente el albino subió al auto.

—Claro, sin embargo, hay cosas más hermosas -Bakura miró detenidamente a Yugi quien rápidamente desvió su vista de la del albino.

El albino al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado sonrió ganadoramente, cada minuto junto a Yugi este le encantaba más.

Bakura encendió el motor del auto y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo o al menos eso es lo que creía el oji-amatista.

—¿A dónde iremos? -Cuestionó mirando el camino por el que se dirigían.

—Al _Bar Etna_ , espero que te agrade -Respondió sonriendo sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Conoces muy bien la ciudad, ¿has venido mucho para acá? -Cuestionó el tricolor al darse cuenta que Bakura no ocupaba ni siquiera el GPS para ubicarse o le pedía a él alguna indicación.

—Conozco París como la palma de mi mano, cuando era más joven solía venir mucho ya que mi padre mantenía tratos con el museo _Louvre_ y yo lo acompañaba -Ahora el oji-amatista entendía como es que Bakura conocía tan bien todo.

El camino hasta el _Bar Etna_ fue muy rápido, no más de siete minutos y ya se encontraban ahí, Yugi nunca había ido a ese bar, había escucha que era uno de los mejores de París, pero nunca le había llamado la atención ir a conocerlo.

Al llegar Bakura aparcó a un lado de la calle, apagó el motor, bajó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Yugi, ¿qué más se podía pedir?, un hombre completamente atractivo y caballeroso, Yugi se sentía más que embelesado por el hombre frente a él.

Al entrar al lugar Yugi se dio cuenta de la belleza de este, era un lugar muy fino, la barra era increíble, al igual que todo el lugar, ambos chicos se dirigieron justamente a la barra.

Un trago tras otro junto a algún aperitivo para que no se les fuera a subir tan rápido el vino, la charla era completamente amena, principalmente habían comenzado hablando sobre arte y sus pintores favoritos, y habían terminado hablando de cosas más íntimas de sus personas.

Yugi le había contado a Bakura que era originario de Japón y que había viajado hasta ahí para estudiar en el _Beaux Arts_ , también que vivía solo desde que entró a la escuela ya que sus padres se habían quedado en su país natal, pero que ellos lo apoyaban totalmente en la elección de su carrera y que tenían toda su confianza puesta en él, por ende, él no quería defraudarlos.

Bakura por su parte le había contado cosas que nunca le había revelado a nadie, le había revelado que su padre era arqueólogo y que trabajaba en excavaciones en Egipto y que los tratos con el museo _Louvre_ eran para exponer en ese lugar los artículos que este encontraba en las tumbas de los faraones, pero que ahora ya no se llevaban muy bien puesto que la pintura no era algo bien visto por su padre ya que quería que fuera arqueólogo como él, también le había contado que tenía un hermano menor llamado Ryo al que casi no veía puesto que este vivía con su padre y que su madre había muerto cuando él y su hermano eran muy pequeños.

Mientras el tricolor estaba lleno de esperanzas y sueños que reflejaba en sus lienzos, al albino ya no le quedaba nada, ahora Yugi entendía que a eso se debía el estilo de su arte, algo dentro del tricolor se conmovió, él sentía la necesidad de abrazar el alma de Bakura con su alma y arreglarla con su cariño.

El albino no entendía como era que le había revelado esas cosas que a nadie más le había contado, solo podía pensar que el oji-amatista era realmente especial. Él era la luz que le faltaba.

Copas y más copas, las horas habían avanzado, y las dos de la mañana se estaban llegando y el lugar estaba por cerrar, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería irse, pero debían hacerlo.

—Es hora de irnos Yugi -El tricolor asintió a las palabras de Bakura poniéndose en pie, pero rápidamente el alcohol inundó su sistema, haciendo que su percepción le jugara una mala broma trastabillando y cayendo sobre el albino, Yugi era un novato bebiendo ya que no solía hacerlo y aún consciente de eso había tomado a la par de Bakura.

—Yugi, ¿estás bien? -El albino se percató rápidamente de que Yugi se encontraba ebrio.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo -Al intentar volver a ponerse de pie volvió a ocurrir lo mismo.

—Parece que el señorito bebió de más -Mencionó el albino sonriendo divertido, ven te llevaré en mis brazos.

Sin que Yugi pudiera objetar algo debido al estado en el que se encontraba Bakura pagó por las bebidas de ambos y lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo al auto, como pudo quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta para depositar suavemente a un casi dormido Yugi en el asiento del copiloto, posteriormente entró el al auto, era tarde y no sabía dónde vivía Yugi, sin saber qué hacer, Bakura decidió llevarse al tricolor con él al hotel donde siempre solía pedir el mismo apartamento cada vez que estaba en París, se trataba del _Citadines Tour Eiffel ParÍs_ , Bakura amaba ese hotel debido que desde ahí se podía contemplar una maravillosa vista de la _Torre Eiffel._

El camino desde el _Bar Etna_ hasta el _Citadines Tour Eiffel ParÍs_ no le llevó más de quince minutos, al llegar a este sacó a Yugi como pudo del auto y lo llevó en brazos, el tricolor balbuceaba palabras sin sentido sobre la exposición del equinoccio de otoño, Bakura solo sonreía al mirarlo.

Gracias a que el personal del hotel era muy reservado ni quiera preguntaron algo sobre el chico que el albino llevaba en brazos y lo mejor era que Yugi parecía que simplemente se encontraba durmiendo.

Se dirigió al elevador para ir hasta su piso, no había ningún alma en los corredores debido a que casi eran las tres de la mañana.

Al llegar a su piso tocó el botón que abría las puertas del elevador y se dirigió a su habitación, al estar frente a esta abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró, a los segundos el _bellboy_ del hotel llegó con su maleta y se la dejó en la sala.

Bakura mantenía a Yugi entre sus brazos, su cuerpo delgado y a la vez fuerte eran una combinación hermosa, el albino miraba embelesado al chico que dormitaba tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba por primera vez de ese sin sinigual aroma del que el tricolor era portador, hasta ese momento Bakura no se había percatado de ese detalle, con cuidado lo llevó a su habitación para que Yugi pudiera dormir plácidamente mientras él se quedaba en la sala.

A pesar de todo lo que se mencionaba del albino en el bajo mundo este no era ni la mitad de todo lo que se decía, una de las tantas cosas que se pregonaba de él era que si alguien se topaba con el demonio Bakura sucumbía ante él y el titulo de casanova era algo que nadie le podía arrebatar, también se mencionaba mucho que él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera enfrente mientras la persona fuese hermosa, puros disparates, nadie conocía realmente como era, nadie tenía el derecho de decir semejantes aberraciones de él si no eran ciertas, pero que se le podía hacer, no entendía como se había hecho de esa fama, pero la odiaba.

Quitó la chaqueta de Yugi y lo arropó cuidadosamente con las sabanas, después se dirigió a abrir las puertas francesas de la recamara, para que la luz de la luna que surcaba en el cielo regalándole a los mortales su plateada luz bañara un poco la habitación sacándola de la penumbra y también para poder disfrutar del fresco viento otoñal que corría esa madrugada haciéndola perfecta, era la primera noche de otoño, su Yugi, claro, ya que el albino ya lo había reclamado como suyo, había llegado junto a su estación favorita del año.

Bakura salió de la recamara hacia el balcón para disfrutar de una mejor manera del viento que corría libremente jugando con su cabello, se recargó en el barandal fijando su vista en la _Torre Eiffel_ , el albino consideraba a esa estructura una verdadera belleza arquitectónica, se encontraba tan perdido entre sus pensamientos mientras observaba la torre que no se percató en que momento Yugi se levantó y se dirigió a donde él se encontraba abrazándolo por la espalda, el albino se volvió rápidamente para mirarlo, la suave luz de la luna bañaba la nívea piel del tricolor, realmente Yugi era un ángel.

—Yugi, ¿qué haces despierto?, deberías descansar, bebiste demasiado -Mencionó el albino acariciando gentilmente los cabellos rubios que enmarcaban el dulce rostro del mencionado.

—Tú también bebiste mucho, también deberías descansar -Respondió Yugi recargando su rostro en el fornido pecho de Bakura aspirando suavemente su aroma, pasando sus brazos tras la cintura de este.

—A mí no me afecta en nada porque estoy acostumbrado a beber, aun así, solo salí un momento para disfrutar del suave viento y de la luz de la luna, enseguida iré a descansar -El albino sonreía al ver a Yugi abrazándolo por la cintura con su rostro escondido en su pecho.

—Es una madrugada hermosa, amo la luna y amo el otoño -Yugi se separó un poco de Bakura para poder apreciar la luna y sentir el fresco viento jugar suavemente con su cabello mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Bueno es hora de regresar adentro -Bakura volvió a tomar a Yugi entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama para que descansara.

Al querer poner a Yugi en la cama este se aferró al cuello de Bakura haciendo que se desnivelaran y Bakura terminara sobre el tricolor, Yugi seguía manteniendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a todo el vino que había tomado.

—Bakura, me gustas, realmente me gustas -Al albino esas palabras le fulminaron el corazón, si por él fuera besaría a Yugi en ese momento y lo haría completamente suyo, pero estaba consciente de que este no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tal vez no sabía ni lo que decía, tal vez solo se refería a sus obras, sí, eso tenía que ser.

—Ya sé que te gustan mis obras -Bakura sonrió mirando detenidamente el sonrojo de las mejillas de Yugi y sus dulces labios rosas entre abiertos a centímetros de los suyos.

—Tus obras me gustan, pero tú me gustas más -El alcohol solía hacer a las personas menos inhibidas y sinceras.

—Solo has bebido demasiado -Si Yugi seguía mencionando aquello Bakura no iba a encontrar la forma de no saltársele a los labios de una vez por todas.

—Bakura, realmente me gustas, no estoy tan tomado como parece -Yugi se impulsó un poco gracias a que aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino y juntó sus labios con los de él dejando a un estupefacto Bakura.

—Espero que por la mañana no te arrepientas de esto ángel -Las palabras de Bakura solo vinieron una vez que sus labios se separaron para recuperar un poco de oxígeno, los besos que comenzaban siendo tiernos y dulces se volvían cada vez en besos más exigentes, Bakura descendió de los labios de Yugi hacía su cuello degustando la piel a su paso comenzando a desabotonar la camisa lila que el tricolor llevaba, este se alejó un momento de él solo para mirar a su ángel, la luz de la luna seguía haciéndoles compañía bañando la habitación, Yugi tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas ahora se encontraban más sonrojadas, la camisa semiabierta dejaba ver sus suaves hombros, un brillante hilo de saliva escapaba de sus labios semi abiertos, realmente el alcohol volvía a las personas más sensuales.

Yugi para ese momento ya no se encontraba tan mareado como cuando habían tenido su primer mareo en el bar, era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, era consciente de que quería pertenecerle a Bakura, que quería ser de él desde ahora y para siempre.

Bakura terminó de remover la camisa lila del tricolor dejándola a un lado de la cama mientras acariciaba gentilmente cada centímetro de la piel nívea de su ángel con sumo cuidado, pasaba su lengua por el abdomen del tricolor y al llegar a su ombligo comenzó a meter su lengua en este simulando pequeñas embestidas que hacían sentir coquillas al oji-amatista.

El tricolor jaló suavemente a Bakura una vez más hacia su rostro para que sus labios volvieran a comenzar un nueva ronda de besos, pero esta vez mucho más demandantes que las anteriores veces, la inexperta lengua de Yugi intentaba entrar en la boca del albino, Bakura al percatarse de eso le dio paso libre aceptando con gusto la intromisión de su compañera, la lengua del albino fue a recibirla con todo el gusto del mundo, ambas lenguas se fundían en una danza erótica, ni siquiera se podía ver donde iniciaba una y terminaba la otra, Yugi acariciaba la espalda del albino con fuerza mientras este se entretenía acariciando las piernas del tricolor delicadamente hasta llegar a su hombría que acariciaba sobre el pantalón aprovechando para desabotonarlo y bajar suavemente el zipper.

Las condiciones de ambos no eran iguales así que Yugi pasó sus manos hacia el fornido pecho del albino para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa azul que este llevaba, al concluir su cometido la arrojó a alguna parte de la habitación comenzando a besar los pectorales de este, Yugi después de unos intentos logró cambiarle la posición a Bakura ahora era él el que estaba sobre su demonio, comenzó a besar y succionar desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pectorales, Bakura había colado sus agiles manos dentro del pantalón del tricolor comenzando a masajear sus glúteos con un poco de fuerza, Yugi gemía suavemente cada vez que Bakura realizaba esa acción lamiendo y mordiendo levemente su cuello, a pesar de que no era tan brusco, seguramente eso le dejaría una marca, pero al tricolor poco le importaba.

Yugi se reclinó sobre Bakura comenzando a restregar su hombría con la de Bakura eso logró que ambos comenzaran a gemir suavemente.

—Yugi, quiero probarte -Ante esas palabras Bakura regresó a Yugi a la que era su posición, debajo de él, con cuidado bajó los pantalones de Yugi quitándolo completamente, el tricolor llevaba puesto un boxer pegado que hacía que se notara mucho más su erección, Bakura comenzó a pasar su lengua sensualmente por el vientre de Yugi que tenía presencia de unas finas gotas de sudor cristalinas, posteriormente fue bajando poco a poco por la tela del bóxer, Yugi mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrados mientras miraba la escena de la que era protagonista, suaves gemidos salían de sus labios.

—Ahhhg Bakura -Yugi sentía que no podía más, necesitaba sentir la lengua de Bakura completamente, sin ningún tipo de tela de por medio, el albino estaba disfrutando de hacer sufrir a su pequeño ángel, sin embargo, el también sentía la necesidad probarlo completamente así que bajó su bóxer para dejar su miembro expuesto ante él.

El albino tomó el miembro erecto de Yugi entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, a cada segundo comenzaba a subir su velocidad, sin embargo, se detuvo para poder degustarlo completamente, colocó su lengua en la punta del miembro de Yugi y comenzó a juguetear en esta bajando poco a poco y volviendo a subir por el tronco realizando la acción una y otra vez, la lengua del albino estaba consiguiendo llevar al tricolor a la gloria, Bakura descendía desde la punta del glande hasta las gónadas, Yugi cada vez sentía que no podía más, en cualquier momento tendría su primer orgasmo haciendo que su semilla saliera por fin, el albino siguió en lo suyo, posteriormente se llevó el miembro de Yugi totalmente a la boca engulléndolo comenzando a succionarlo haciendo que Yugi experimentara una sensación única y absolutamente placentera, no tardando mucho la semilla de Yugi broto inundando la cavidad bucal del albino quien bebió el líquido espeso como si se tratara de un glorioso manjar.

—Eres delicioso mi ángel -Sonrió limpiando un pequeño rastro de la semilla de Yugi que había descendido desde sus labios haciendo que el tricolor la probara.

—Bakura… hazme tuyo -Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Bakura.

—Te haré absolutamente mío, ángel –Bakura llevó su lengua hasta la entrada de Yugi para dilatarla, comenzó tratando de introducir su lengua simulando pequeñas embestidas que hacían gemir mucho más al tricolor, después de unos segundos cambió su lengua por su pulgar para comenzar a dilatar mejor la entrada, tenía que dilatarla completamente bien, así no dañaría de ninguna manera a su dulce ángel.

El pulgar fue sustituido por el dedo índice de Bakura que simulaba embestidas, primero lentas para que Yugi se acostumbrara a la intromisión y posteriormente un poco más fuertes, al introducir un segundo dedo el tricolor ahogo un pequeño gritó a los segundos el sentimiento de incomodidad se convirtió en gran placer, a los minutos Yugi estaba completamente listo.

Yugi intentó volver a cambiarle la posición a Bakura, ahora quería ser él el que le diera placer a su demonio, el oji-amatista desabotonó el pantalón de Bakura bajándolo junto con su bóxer de un pulcro color gris y tomó la hombría de un tamaño considerable entre sus manos, sintió la calidez que emanaba de esta y también podía sentir como palpitaba, Yugi la llevó rápidamente a su boca provocando que Bakura gimiera considerablemente al sentir su miembro en la cálida cavidad bucal de su ángel.

Yugi aplicaba lo mismo que Bakura había hecho con él, solo que él masturbaba el miembro del albino mientras lo succionaba con sus labios y acariciaba sus gónadas, Bakura comenzaba a sentirse en las nubes gracias a la dulce boquita de su pequeña luz, cuando el tricolor se dio cuenta que Bakura estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo se sacó el miembro de la boca y se acomodó sobre Bakura para llevarlo a su entrada, el albino lo tomó de las caderas para ayudarlo en su tarea, con un poco de esfuerzo el oji-amatista había logrado que todo el miembro entrara en él, se quedó unos segundos estático mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva intromisión, los dedos de Bakura no se podían comparar con el grosor de su miembro, pequeñas lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos del tricolor, debía admitir que había dolido un poco, pero estaba seguro que todo valía la pena.

A los segundos Yugi comenzó a mover suavemente su cadera mientras Bakura movía su pelvis para darle un mayor placer al oji-amatista, era un acto que ambos estaban disfrutando completamente, Yugi había dejado de sentir todo indicio de incomodidad y había comenzado a disfrutar de su entrega.

Amaba que su primera vez fuera con el hombre que tanto lo había cautivado, y que estaba creyendo fielmente que también sentía lo mismo por él, solo porque podía verlo en sus ojos.

La luz de la luna bañaba los cuerpos de ambos, gracias a su luz se podían ver las suaves gotas de sudor que los bañaban a ambos debido a la actividad realizada, Bakura aprovechó que Yugi estaba sobre el acomodarse sentado en la cama succionando el cuello del tricolor y bajando a sus pezones para estimularlos con su lengua, el tricolor gemía cada vez más al sentir miles de sensaciones recorrerlo, nunca se había imaginado que hacer el amor fuera un acto tan mágico, aunque bueno, también se debía a que estaba compartiendo ese momento con Bakura.

Mientras los minutos avanzaban la entrega se había vuelto más profunda, Bakura había regresado a acomodar a Yugi en la cama mientras mantenía la pierna derecha de este a un lado de su cadera para que sus embestidas pudieran ser mucho más profundas, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos por parte de ambos, cuando Bakura encontró el punto exacto de Yugi comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, Yugi había sentido como una corriente eléctrica había recorrido su columna vertebral antes de volver a correrse, había sido completamente diferente a la primera vez, esta vez había sido mucho más fuerte y gloriosa, Bakura por su parte se había corrido dentro de Yugi, poco a poco comenzó a salir de este haciendo que su semilla comenzara a salir bañando las blancas piernas del tricolor, posteriormente se acostó rendido al lado de un fatigado Yugi.

—Gracias por haber hecho de mi primera vez una experiencia inolvidable -Las palabras de Yugi eran sinceras, su corazón estaba hablando por él.

—Tú también hiciste especial la mía -Las palabras de Bakura descolocaron a Yugi, ¿había escuchado bien?, seguramente el alcohol estaba volviendo a alterar sus sentidos provocándole alucinaciones auditivas.

—¿En serio? -El tricolor soltó la pregunta sin pensar en nada más.

—Tal vez te hablaron mal de mí, ¿no?, pero no soy nada de lo que dicen, tal vez vivo una vida algo acelerada, pero no soy ningún idiota, también debo confesarte que fuiste mi primera vez -Esas palabras hicieron cimbrar el corazón de Yugi, era un idiota por haberse creído la palabra de André sin conocer primeramente a Bakura, pero ahora lo podía conocerlo mucho mejor.

—Bakura yo… quiero estar a tu lado -Las palabras del tricolor hicieron sonreír sinceramente al albino.

—Ángel, tú desde ahora y para siempre estarás a mi lado, por nada del mundo te dejaré ir, ahora me perteneces -Yugi sonrió al escucharlo, por lo visto Bakura era posesivo, pero eso le agradaba y él también sería posesivo con él de ahora en adelante, ese apuesto albino era únicamente suyo.

—Entonces prepárate porque no me iré a ninguna parte -Yugi se recostó en el pecho de Bakura besándolo delicadamente.

—Acepto la amenaza -Después de mencionar esas palabras el albino subió el rostro de Yugi suavemente con su mano para volver a besar desenfrenadamente sus labios, aún quedaban algunas horas antes del amanecer y ambos las disfrutarían plenamente mientras una suave brisa otoñal llenaba la habitación haciendo que ambos se sintieran por primera vez completos en la vida.

Bakura había llegado justamente al inicio de otoño, la estación favorita del tricolor, y ahora ya no lo dejaría marcharse nunca, ambos se pertenecían, más que en cuerpo también se pertenecían en alma, eran la perfecta dualidad entre luz y oscuridad, ellos con el simple hecho de estar juntos ya eran arte.

El caos nace cuando un ángel se enamora de un demonio, justamente como Yugi de Bakura, solo que este aceptaría cualquier tipo de caos solo por el hecho de estar con al albino, solo para ser felices juntos y así permanecer por siempre.


End file.
